Lord English
|-|Caliborn= |-|God Tier Caliborn= |-|Lord English= Statistics Name: Caliborn, the Lord of Time, Lord English, the Angel of Double Death, UndyingUmbrage Tier: 5-B to 5-A | 2-A | High 2-A, High 1-C to 1-B ''' '''Origin: Homestuck Age: 11 Units | Older than time itself Gender: Male Classifications: A cherub, Sburb Player, Lord of Time, Angel of Double Death Summary Caliborn '''is a male cherub that shares the same body wtih his sister calliope (don't ask me why because it's not entirely explained), Caliborn then later dominated over her sister and took over the body and then he was able to start a dead session and later win in it which is impossible for a normal sburb player to be able to win in it while he was winning in dead session he took the title Lord of Time and later proceed to defeat Yaldabaoth and achieving Unconditional Immortality in which lead him to become 'Lord English '''which became the ultimate bad guy of the story from the start without anyone realizing until it was too late. Lord English was able to ensure his existence by being omnipresent through out time and space of every timeline/universe in exitence and destroying everything in his path Credits '''Contributors: Gehrman the Hunter ' 'Sources: MSPA wiki, CRW, Lord English Respect Thread ' Themes Noticeable Feats '''Caliborn To begin with Caliborn he was not shown a lot at first but later when he met a troll called gamzee, caliborn was able to nearly kill him without any difficulty the said troll was able to nearly one shot the black king who could overpower god tier vriska which scales to other god tiers such as john egbert and rose lolande who can https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxAblwSQTOc blow a planet which would have put caliborn to planet level But then after he started playing sburb he was missioned to destroy 15 Planets which would put him to large planet level 'God Tier' After achieving Caliborn had a huge power boost in AP and hax Firstly he was able to fight with mastered god tier john egbert who was able to damage bec noir and bec noir was able to destroy a living multiverse with seemingly countless universes (the statement is reliable via being stated by a nigh omniscient being) making God Tier Caliborn Multiverse level+ God Tier Caliborn also killed Yaldabaoth the self-proclaimed God of all Monsters which is superior Typheus who survived the scratch again Multiversal+ level of power (Blog Coming soon) Then after God Tier Caliborn killed yaldabaoth he fought 8 god tiers who all have 2-A levels of power (Blog Coming soon) and nearly killed all of them 'Lord English ' this is where shit gets real, because again caliborn gains a huge power boost and now he is called Lord English and this guy has no problems dealing with god tiers anymore in fact Now LE (conon short name) literally slaughters Dark Gods aka horrorterrors which live in furthest ring a void that transcend every universe in existence making LE minimum levels of power High 2-A but that's not all from the same scan that showed he was slaugher dark gods he was also stated that he is shattering the reality itself which is stated to be a String Theory reality that would make LE at least High 1-C but there's more there are planes that transcend the reality of homestuck and those are GPI plane, Hussie plane, MSPA reader, LOSAD, and Paradox Space which would make the Homestuck verse a 16D verse or 1-B verse and LE was destroying very fabric of it Conclusion: Caliborn at the start would be at least planet to large planet level but in God Tier form he would be at Multiversal+ level which has been shown to be consistent then the big hit comes after he becomes Lord English which was able to slaughter Horrorterrors (5D) beings and destroy all paradox space which would make LE at Hyperverse level Durability 'Caliborn ' Caliborn was shown to survive being swallowed by a black hole that should give him solar system level of durability 'God Tier' as God Tier he was able to take blows from john egbert (links above) he was able to tank hits from yaldabaoth and other god tiers which would put his durability at multiversal+ scale also his immortality and regeneration as god tier makes him difficult to kill 'Lord English ' LE was able to survive destruction of the reality which was done by him and that would put his durability at High Megaverse level to Hyperverse level of durability and now his immortality and regeneration literally makes him impossible to be killed through normal means of destruction Conclusion: As base caliborn he is durable enough to survive being swallowed by a black hole which would put his durability at solar system level but as god tier he has multiversal+ durability via being able to fight with multiple Multiversal+ beings and finally as Lord English he is literally near indestructible at his tier and having durability to survive his own attacks would put him at high megaverse to hyperverse level of durability Speed 'Caliborn' Base Caiborn has not shown any real Speed Feat so his speed for base caliborn should be Unknown 'God Tier' God Tier Caliborn was able to be on par with God tier John who was able to fight with Bec noir which could move through Furthest ring ,void that has no space or time meaning God Tier Caliborn speed should be Immeasurable 'Lord English' As being able go through furthest ring and slay dark gods and LE being higher dimensional is enough to call his speed Immeasurable But his actual True speed is Omnipresent By his literal quote "HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO OUTRUN ME WHEN I'M ALREADY HERE" '''confirming that Lord English is Omnipresent '''Conclusion: Base Caliborn speed is unknown as for God tier Caliborn his speed is Immeasurable and for LE he is Omnipresent via his quote Powers and Abilities Superhuman Characteristics ''' *Able to Chews off his own leg' '''Fourth Wall Breaking ' *'Did this and this ' Flight ''' *Via being God tier ' '''Time Manipulation ' *'Is a Time player and more specifically a Lord of Time ' Spatial Manipulation *'Via Plot Manipulation' Plot Manipulation *'Could rewrite homestuck story and even made himself a god tier, he can also manipulate space and do other things' Mind Control *'was able to Mind Control Jack Noir' Clairvoyance ''' *Can View anyone in every point in time via his enhanced computer' '''Invulnerability' *'Barely anyone could damage him even with soul manipulation' Reality Warping *'Via Plot Manipulation' Sealing *'Sealed away Multiple God tiers ' BFR *'Via having powers of a first guardian, Bec was able to do this' Acausality *[https://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Calliope#History In some timelines existence of Caliborn ceases to exist]' but that wouldn't effect existence of Lord English at all even though they're the same being but calibron is from the past (sort of)' Causality Manipulation *'"English was the guy who stacked the whole deck against us from the start" meaning he was one who was causing all this effect on Sburb from the start ' Void Manipulation *'His existence is made of Arquiusprite heir of void which can manipulate void' Existence Erasure *'Can earse things in two ways with power of his ring and and being fused with Arquiusprite who is heir of void ' Death Manipulation ''' *LE is Being described as angel of double death' '''Probability Manipulation' *[https://www.homestuck.com/story/6264 Via Plot manipulation, can change some events in Homestuck story ] Soul Manipulation *'can kill ghosts' Matter Manipulation *'Has powers of a first guardian, Becuase his existence includes that of equius zahhak a void player which are known to manipulate matter and void' Teleportation *'First Guardians have ability to teleport and it's been shown to be consistent, which LE is confirmed to have powers of a first guaridan ' Regeneration ''' *(High-Godly, Was alive even though his existence and reality he is within were being destroyed)' '''Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8)' Can Bypass Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8) and Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Fate Manipulation *'This' Curse Manipulation *'Doc was Responsible of the immortality curse of The Handmaid' Life Manipulation *'^' Conceptual Manipulation *'Can Destroy Conceptual Immortality ' Dream Manipulation *[https://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Hemospectrum#Purple_Blood Via being fused with gamzee which has ability to terrorize dreams ] Fear Manipulation *'Again via fusing with gamzee who is a rage player ' Abstract Exsitence ''' *is physical embodiment of death' '''Cosmic Awareness' *'Via having powers of a first guardian which one of first guardians is Doc Scratch who is aware of every event that is happening ' Pocket Reality Manipulation *'having powers of a first guardian also allows him to have PRM which is demonstrated with this ' Forcefield Creation *'again because him having powers of a first guardian makes him literally scale in everything with them including hax which bec noir was able to do this' He has fought Millions if possibly infinite god tiers through out his time so he should be resistance to *'Space Manipulation' *'Matter Manipulation' *'Reality Warping' *'Time Manipulation' *'Probability Manipulation' *'Mind Manipulation' *'Soul Manipulation' *'Empathic Manipulation' *'Fear Manipulation' *'Madness Manipulation' *'Timeline retcons' *'Life Manipulation' *'Age Manipulation' *'Destruction Manipulation' *'Death Manipulation' *'Fate Manipulation' *'Existence Erasure' *'Death Manipulation' *'Void Manipulation' *'Plot Manipulation (having power to resist authors influence in the story and even ended up killing him)' *'Mind Control' *'Sleep Manipulation' *'Enegry Manipulation' Intelligence 'Caliborn' Caliborn at his base has not shown a lot of intelligence feats mostly average plus he is also very immature 'God Tier' God Tier Caliborn now shows a lot of impressive intelligence feats being a time player he should know how to use time and not cause paradoxes he also was able to make millions cash of money 'Lord English ' LE now gets crazy smart so much so he is Nigh-Omniscient because he is technically the same being as the doc scratch and even if they weren't doc scratch has technically the genetic code of Lil Cal who is Lord English trapped in a puppet so how does this make LE Nigh-Omniscient because Doc Scratch has literally been stated to be Omniscient a lot and not in small or average but in large scale because he knows things that happens in Past, Present, and the Future and even things that he doesn't know he instantly has knowledge of them Conclusion: Base Caliborn Intelligence should be at least average but as God Tie he should be Above Average due to him being a Time Lord and knows how to use Time and Finally for Lord English we have his Intelligence at Nigh-Omniscient via literally being Doc Scratch himself ' Weakness 'Caliborn ' has a very immature Mind 'God Tier Same problem as the first 'Lord English ' He can be hurt by the Ultimate weapon and even killed Important Notes Note: '''Lord English being weak to Space-Time Glitches is not a real thing the original statement was "He's '''rumored to be killable only through a number of glitches and exploits in spacetime" this statement was rumored and rumors are doubtful truth if is not proven which in this case it was not proven. Also Caliborn was one who technically started the space-time glitch and didn't give a damn he was aware that the ultimate weapon was a threat to him but he doesn't care about space-time glitches so him being weak to space time glitches was never proven and thus not a real weakness 'Note 2: 'LE getting harmed by Aradia is pure Outlier Wallpaper caliborn_enter_00.png|Bloody Caliborn Caliborn.gif|Caliborn Taking over Homestuck story 06881.gif|Caliborn Drawing Stuff... Tumblr o5t79aQCaY1u932c2o2 540.gif|Lord English Anime Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Homestuck Category:Gehrman The Hunter Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Flight User Category:Time Manipulator Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulator Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Empathic Manipulator Category:Fear Manipulators Category:Madness Inducement Users Category:Timeline Retconning Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Age Manipulators Category:Destruction Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Void Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Mind Control Users Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Nigh-Omniscent